


Discomfort

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fucked Up, Like its kinda there for a few sentences but not really, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Mommy had to go
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	Discomfort

William flopped around in his bed,annoying his wife. He couldn't sleep right,not after she got back from her vacation and he no longer could have his sweet Mikey lay next to him. 

He started this affair with Michael over a year ago and just wanted to spend every second with his son. His wife had gone on a business trip for a month and William let Michael sleep in their bed. It was nice to lay next to Michael and keep him close to him but,now he couldn't, not with her here.

She sat up,"Honey,do you want me to get you some sleeping medication?"She asked,yawning and looking at him tiredly. He nodded up at her,"That will be great,my love",he answered,the "my love" felt like acid in his mouth. She wasn't his love,yes she was his wife,the mother of his kids but not his love. 

She kissed him on the cheek before getting up and leaving. William wiped where she kissed,fucking disgusting ,he thought angrily. He wanted Michael,he didn't want his wife,he needed Michael. Michael was his love,his sweetheart,his angel,his partner for life. William should just kill her,Michael wouldn't care,he even suggested William just take her out. 

He shivered at the memory of that. It was a week before she got back from her vacation.

****

William laid next to Michael's bed,"I wish I could kiss you all over,all day",William mummers,looking up at Michael. Michael nodded,"Yeah,I wish you could have me all to yourself,touch me,kiss me,whenever you pleased",Michael says,moving on top of William. 

Michael was aware of William killing kids and anyone who tried to stop him. He didn't really care,he pressed and kiss to William's neck,"You know daddy,there only one thing standing in our way~",he says,removing his shirt and undoing William's button up.

"Mhmm,what's that baby boy?"William asked,looking up at Michael who kissed him on the chest. 

"Isn't it obvious?",Michael asked,kissing up to William's chest,"mother is in the way",he says that like as if it was common sense,"Daddy could kill mommy and have his little baby boy all to himself",he whispered,dragging his tounge across William's neck.

Willis moaned,"Baby you don't really want me to kill mommy…",he says,unsure if Michael was playing or not. Michael laughed and pulled away,"I do really,mhmm it'll be so nice for her to be gone,I don't really care about her",Michael answered,grinding himself on William. 

William grabbed his hips,"Baby think about what your telling daddy to do,cause daddy will do it",he whispers,sitting up and pulling Michael close. Michael sighed and the two were dead silent for a good ten minutes before Michael pulled back,"I want her gone,I don't care what you do to make her leave or disappear",he answer with such certainty and with no emotion.

He looked straight into William's eyes,"I can do myself if you can't",he stated flatly,kissing William again. William pulled away,"You won't have to,just give daddy a bit of time,you realize you're asking me to do something really bad",he says,rubbing Michael's sides. 

Michael nodded and kissed him again,"I know daddy,do it if you want to",he says,putting back on his shirt. "Daddy will,baby,Daddy will",William promised before fixing himself up and kissing Michael.

*****

William sighed,he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his wife no matter how much he wanted Michael. His wife came back into the room and gave him some pills and a cup of water.

He thanked her and she laid next to him,falling back asleep. He groaned and took the pills. Laying down and closing his eyes.

*

William went to work ,he was still tired from the pills. But he decided he will started taking them every night just to help himself sleep.

***

"Hey mom",Michael called into her room,William was at work. "Mom are you taking a nap?"he asked,walking over to her bed. She had a bottle of sleeping pills next to her bed and was snoring softly. Michael couldn't tell if she took those or not. 

He sighed and crawled between her legs,"mom",he whispered,pulling her close to him. He smiled as she didn't wake up,Michael gave her a kiss on the forehead before laying her back down and splitting her legs apart.

Michael started to grind against her,pressing himself into her. He kept his hands tightly on her waist.She started moaning and moving her hips his,"William,darling, I thought you were at work~",she mummers tirdly as she pulled herself into Michael,moaning softly. "Mhmm baby",she whined as Michael started to grind faster,she finally opened her eyes and jumped back.

"M-MICHAEL WHAT THE HELL",She screamed,as Michael just smiled at her, "Hey mommy",he says,drilling holding her waist. He had a tight grip on her as she tried to move away from him. He removed one hand and quickly grabbed her waist,"Bet you were real happy at the thought of getting action from daddy~",he teased,as he grabbed the small knife he brought with him out if his pocket.

"You know he's been giving me all that action for over a year,maybe a tiny bit to you but not as much for me",he says,pressing the blade to her throat. He smiled down at her,as she started to cry,"Michael,please,I'm your mother",she begged,trying to fight him off but she was much smaller than him.

"If you stop squirming it'll be over sooner",he says, pressing a leg into her back and forcing her down into the mattress. He let go of her arm and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair,gripping it tightly,"stop crying",Michael says,annoyed. 

She whined and started to cry harder,snot and tears running down her face. He sighed,might as well get over with,"good night",he whispers,pressing a kiss to her forehead before, finally forcing the knife into her throat and dragging it across it. 

His mother gasped and as he got off her reached for her throat,trying to stop the blood that was coming from it. She made gruggling noise and tried to reach for her pillows but Michael quickly grabbed her arm and shoved her down. 

He then with all the force in his body shoved the knife deep into her stomach. The blood soaked through her white night gown and Michael sighed flipping down next to her. She made a few small attempts to move,to fight back before simply giving up and letting her eyes roll into the back of head and her soft breathing gone.

Michael was now covered in blood but didn't feel like cleaning himself up. He opened up his father top drawer,already knowing a lighter and pack of cigarettes would be in there. He lite one up for himself and grabbed his mother's phone and called his dad. 

"Oh,hello honey..?",William voice was clearly confused. Michael took a long drag on his cigarette,"You might want to come home,I've made a mess on your bed",Michael flopped back down in the bed right next to his mother's corpse. It was unphased by it,"but she's gone now",he says,be for hanging up. He turned to his mother's body and started to play with her hair.

****

William got home as fast as possible even running through a few red lights. He barged into the house and didn't even bother to fully shut the front door,"Mikey",he yelled running into the bedroom. There he saw his dead wife laying next to his son. Michael and her were both covered in blood,Michael had a cigarette in his hand,and a small smile on his face. 

"Michael,I'm so sorry",William apologized,going moved to his blood covered son,"I'm so sorry for fucking you up,I truly never wanted you to kill someone",a few tears streaked across William's face as he sat in front of Michael. Michael looked down,clearly confused."I shouldn't have enter a relationship with you,if I had known you would become like me I wouldn't have",he says,laying down his head into Michael's lap.

"I wanted her dead long before our affair,my love",Michael says,petting William on the head,"I've always detested her",he added,leaning down and kissing William on the head. William jumped up and shoved Michael on the bed,he pinned Michael's arms above his head.

Michael looked at him,surprised by his reaction. "I'm so mad at you",William says through gritted teeth,"I want to kill you so badly,lay your body next to yours",he was mad. He wasn't mad at Michael though,only himself. He wanted to kill himself but ,Michael. 

Michael closed his eyes,he wasn't sure what he was expecting. William simply leaned down and kissed him,still pinning his arms down. He then bit down into Michael's neck over and over,leaving a little hickies and making Michael moan. Michael started humping onto William's legs,moaning more. 

William kissed him on the lips and closed his eyes as he tuck his head into Michael's neck. He let Michael whined and moan as he desperately tried to please himself and his aching boner. "Daddy~",he whined,rubbing himself more against William.

William hummed into his neck and licked it ,causing Michael to cry out and moan more. "Baby boy",he whispered,pulling away,ignoring the fact they now both had blood on them and that his wife's dead body was next to them.

"Let's burn this house down and skip town,find a place for us to be alone at",William suggests,kissing Michael on the lips. Michael nodded,"Y-yeah,daddy,I want to do that,I want to be with daddy forever",he smiled happily at his father.

William smiled back,Michael smile was adorable even if he was covered in his own mother's blood. He hugged William and kisses him,"let's get packing,oh and we need to get clean",Michael says,jumping off the bed. William sighed,he was still in slight shock from Michael killing someone but at least,his Mikey was happy.


End file.
